1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and particularly to a pick-up cap for facilitating manipulation of an electrical connector onto an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
On a typical electrical goods production line, electronic components such as electrical connectors require manipulation by means of a vacuum suction nozzle for proper positioning onto electronic apparatuses such as printed circuit boards. A pick-up cap can be mounted on many types of electrical connectors, the pick-up cap having a suction portion. The vacuum suction nozzle engages the suction portion of the pick-up cap and thereby picks up the electrical connector.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional pick-up cap 9. An electrical connector 8 defines an opening (not shown) in a middle thereof, and a head portion 83 formed at one end thereof. An actuation device 82 is mounted on the head portion 83. The pick-up cap 9 is substantially rectangular and is received in the opening of the connector 8. The pick-up cap 9 comprises a suction portion 91. A geometric center of the suction portion 91 of the pick-up cap 9 represented by xe2x80x98axe2x80x99 is located over the opening of the connector 8. A center of gravity of the connector 8 represented by xe2x80x98bxe2x80x99 is near the head portion, far from the opening of the connector 8. Thus the geometric center xe2x80x98axe2x80x99 of the suction portion 91 of the pick-up cap 9 does not coincide with the center of gravity xe2x80x98bxe2x80x99 of the connector 8.
As a result, when a vacuum suction nozzle (not shown) picks up the connector 8 by sucking the suction portion 91 of the pick-up cap 9, the connector 8 is liable to tilt with respect to the pick-up cap 9. This can result in a gap being opened between the vacuum suction nozzle and the pick-up cap 9, and leakage of air into the vacuum suction nozzle. If the leakage is substantial, the connector 8 together with the pick-up cap 9 falls off from the vacuum suction nozzle.
In view of the above, a new pick-up cap that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pick-up cap for facilitating manipulation of an electrical connector onto an electronic apparatus, whereby the pick-up cap can reliably engage with a vacuum suction nozzle.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a pick-up cap in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for facilitating manipulation of an electrical connector onto an electronic apparatus. The pick-up cap comprises a suction portion to be sucked by a vacuum suction nozzle. A rectangular positioning portion is formed at one end of the suction portion. A pair of spaced positioning arms are formed at an opposite end of the suction portion. Each positioning arm has a bulge extending from a free end thereof, toward the connector. The positioning portion has a pair of side blocks and a positioning block defined thereon, toward the connector. When the pick-up cap is mounted on the connector, a geometric center of the suction portion of the pick-up cap coincides with a center of gravity of the connector. Thus, when the vacuum suction nozzle sucks the pick-up cap, the connector is prevented from falling off from the pick-up cap. This ensures a reliable sucking manipulation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: